Legacy
by gatsuri
Summary: Naruto was always the one to outdo anybody and do it first. Unfortunaley this comes as a price to Hinata...
1. September

Legacy

September

a/n This story has been in my head for… 5 years now? It finally needed to come out, and this is my first story, but also probably my only. Also, I do not own Naruto.

_Mhmm…_

The light filtered through Hinata's eyes, making her eyelids open. Everything hurt, but the pain in her abdomen was thoroughly intense. Trying to block out the pain, she focused on her surroundings. She was in a large makeshift tent of sorts, with beds and people everywhere. Some were hustling around, while others were lying down.

…_Wh..where am I? _

When the pain eased off a little she decided to try and sit up. It took a little effort, but she managed. Feeling the room spin, she went and threw up in the trash can next to her bed. After a few minutes Iruka passed by, noticing the vomit.

"Hey Hinata, glad to see your finally up! You had us really worried there, but everyone will be glad to hear your finally out of our coma."

_Coma!_ "Umm Iruka- sensei, what happened? And if you don't mind, where am I?"

"Well your outside of the Konoha hospital. After the war, we had so many casualties and injuries, they had to have a make sift tent to deal with all the patients. After we decided you were stable enough, we moved you out here. Hinata, what's the last thing you actually remember?

"Umm.." She paused to think for a minute, "I remember Kiba, Shino and I finding Naruto with Kakashi and Gai fighting Tobi, and I stepped in to help. After that, nothing."

Iruka sighed. "Alright you have a lot of catching up to do then. And I'm going to give you all the events up til now. Some are a little painful, but you'll find them out sooner or later anyways."

"So you saw Naruto and Tobi fighting, and when you stepped in, you pulled another 'Pein episode' where because of you Tobi got distracted and Naruto got an opening to hit him. However, during that opening Tobi decided to shift his focus to you and attack, and it connected. You actually died out there this time Hinata. Naruto got back into nine tails mode and went after Tobi. However, when Naruto jumped back to evade an attack, he grounded one of his tails and shot a blast of chakra into you. It worked and brought you back to life, but your body doesn't know how to handle demon chakra and got burnt pretty badly. That's why you hurt so much. You were so unstable, the medics decided it would be best to put to into a coma to ease the suffering. Once you were well enough to overcome it, you would automatically get up. The medics also think the chakra will stay in your body for possibly a week more then you'll be back to normal."

She took that in for a minute. "So we won?"

"Yup, because of you Hinata. However, after when Kakashi and Gai were rushing to bring you back, Naruto stayed behind, and was confronted with Sasuke. The two just couldn't put their differences between them, and the battle ended up with both of their deaths. I'm so sorry Hinata. We all knew how much he meant to you."

Hinata looked down, immediately feeling tears well up in her eyes and start to fall. He's gone… the love of her life, dead. The world felt numb now. She looked under the covers and saw the burns afflicted on her body. They were pretty serious second and third degree burns all over her, but she felt nothing. Nothing really mattered any more. Iruka collected himself and began to walk away. "The funeral's in a week, if you want to come. I'm sure he'd enjoy it.'

"Iruka-sensei, if you don't mind. I'm feeling well enough to go home now, thank you."

"Alright, I'll tell the hospital you've checked out."

She really didn't feel well enough to walk home, but she needed to do something to get him off her mind. A simple ten minute walk to her house took hours, she was feeling so weak and dizzy. When she got home, however, Hanabi thank god noticed and helped her to her room.

"So you've been out cold for two weeks, and father lets you walk home, huh? I'm surprised he let you do that." That's the last thing Hinata heard her before she practically passed out in her bed.

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling sick again, threw up, and went to down in the kitchen for a while_. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm still alive, but I can't wait for the demon charka to pass. Only two days, and I'm tired of the puking and pain…_

The rest of her week passed by rather normally, the intensity of the pain subsided a lot, and she was healing fast, probably due to the chakra, but she still had no appetite and was throwing up every morning. Then came the day of the funeral. She hadn't been outside of the house much regaining her strength, and dealing with the depression of Naruto. She was getting emotionally better too, but today would be a doozy. She hadn't seen many of her friends either except for when they came to visit. She put on her bravest face, and started heading toward the graveyard.

All of Konoha seemed to be there to have one final celebration to honor their hero. Hinata found the section especially for fellow ninja and slipped in the group. The funeral passed by with so many tears, she couldn't remember much of it, her eyes were so watery, but it was nice that everybody gave her a special moment beside the casket of the man she loved, and most likely loved her too. The rain that day gave it a nice touch so nobody knew where her tears ended and the rain on her face began.

After the funeral, Hinata gather up enough of whatever she had left to pull Sakura aside. "Umm Sakura? I was told that the Kyuubi charka was supposed to be out of my system a few days ago, and I'm still suffering side effects. Can you take a look as to what's wrong?"

The pink haired kunoichi thought a minute. "That estimate you were given was supposed to be the longest scenario possible. In all reality, the chakra should've left around the time you woke up out of your coma. Come by the hospital tomorrow morning and I'll check you out."

"Hai!"

The next morning, Hinata made sure she was there early in the waiting room. The clammy whiteness of the hospital gave her the creeps a little knowing she was here before without any memory or permission. Without Naruto, she's pretty sure she would've rather died out there.

"Morning Hinata!"

"Good morning Saruka-san."

"Just follow me." Sakura led her to a small room with a small laying table and a few monitors. Hinata laid down and allowed Sakura to work. The girl's fingertips lit up blue and proceeded to scan over Hinata's stomach, feeling their way around. "Everything seems normal so far…" Sakura mumbled. She then went down to the lower reaches of her patient's abdomen. There it was; the issue. A small, but unmistakable disruption in Hinata's chakra channels. "It can't be…" Sakura mumbled.

Hinata panicked upon hearing this. "Wh..what's wrong?"

"I'm going just to ask you basic procedure questions to figure this out. Hinata, are you sexually active?"

Her face lit up cherry red, and she bolted upright. "N.. No! I've never done it!"

"Alright, just let me get Tsuande for a minute," and Sakura rushed out the door.

Was something wrong? Was she going the die? After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura came back in with the Hokage.

"Lay back down," Tsunade ordered, and her hands went down and felt where Sakura found the problem. "I can't believe it, but it's there," she mumbled.

"Tsunade- sama, what's wrong with me?" Her heart was hammering a mile a minute.

"Well…" Tsunade drew in a deep breath. "When you revived, the chakra went through your body and brought everything in you back to life. On that day, good or bad, you were ovulating, and Naruto's chakra brought those cells… to life as well. In other words, Hinata, you're pregnant."


	2. October

Any faster and the dark haired girl would've gotten whiplash she fainted so fast. She probably went into another coma as well the shock was so much. After a few minutes though, Hinata came to. Tsunade and Sakura were still in the room. Before sitting up she allowed herself to sink the news in. _So_ _I'm pregnant. With Naruto's kid…_ Well at least she had a reason to live now. Hinata propped herself up.

Tsunade was the one who spoke first. "Alright Hinata, please don't faint on me while I talk," The girl still looked quite green. "You can't tell anybody just yet about your… condition. I mean everybody will find out sooner or later, but for now let's just keep this between us. With the war just over, we don't know if there are any renegades still out there looking to hurt the village. And with your… position you'd be the perfect person to be captured first. Also, I believe this is obvious, but you'll be taking the standard two year leave for women in your position. However because you're so young with no husband for income either, your leave will be full paid. Sakura, can you escort the Hyuga home? I'm afraid she's going to faint on the way back Oh, and you're coming back every month for a check-up."

The two girls left the hospital together, and the walk home was silent. Hinata's pale eye stared at the ground while she tried to process her new position. She was carrying a child of the man she loved, and even though it wasn't created through the normal act, it was there. The next though stuck panic into her. Illegitimate children were on a high dishonor in the village alone, but for a Hyuga, this was even more extreme. She was on thin ice in the clan alone; this would get her kicked out for sure. Nobody was going to believe she was the Virgin Mary. She wouldn't even believe it. The two girls stopped by the manor door. "S…Sakura?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Nobody ever told me, h… how far along am I?" The words sounded strange in her mouth.

"Considering you were out for a while, you're on your second month now. Just remember to come back in four weeks."

"Th..Thank you Sakura-san. I really appreciate it." And with that, the Hyuga entered her house and closed the door.

She got into her room and lay down in her bed. How was she going to pull this off and keep this a secret? The answer eventually came. She'd go out during the days making her family think she was training and just come home in the evening. The only problem was that Shino and Kiba would get suspicious and ask her family what was up_. I guess I have no choice but to tell them_. But that can come later, next week she would've been officially well enough to train again. She sighed.

Curiosity overcame her and she got up and activated her Byakugan. Her channels seemed almost normal minus the small chaotic pattern in the lower reaches of her abdomen trying to work itself out. How she didn't see this before was beyond her. She did realize she looked a little bloated, but figured it was just her period on its way. Thank goodness she wore loose clothes so she could hide it for a while.

Next week…

"I can't wait to train with Hinata again today!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air.

"Neither can I, but we'll have to see how well she is first." Shino muttered.

"Spoil sport" Kiba sulked. After a little while of lying about round their favorite tree and meeting spot, Akamaru barked and they knew before long a patch of dark hair would be seen coming around the corner.

"Hiya!" Kiba popped down off of a branch, scaring Hinata half to death. She looked like she was going to pass out. _Strange_, Kiba thought,_ she normally only does that around Naruto… _ "Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

"N…No… I..It turns out I won't be training with you guys for a while…"

"Huh? What's up?" Kiba questioned. Akamaru whimpered right next to him.

"Well… you see…" Hinata relayed her story to them, right up to them not telling anybody and her plans to avoid her family's suspicions for a while.

"Wow…"Kiba looked thoroughly speechless and even Shino looked rather shocked. "If you ever need our help, you know we're here for you. Kurenai might not be bad to help you out and give you a word either."

Hinata smiled. It was nice to know she had such good friends.


	3. November

The next month went fine, with a normal check-up, but she felt like she was growing really fast. Kurenai didn't show for a while, and generally people started to protrude around this time, but she was starting to have a difficult time concealing her stomach, even with her baggy clothes. The next check-up this morning, she would ask Sakura why.

Hinata walked to the hospital into the waiting room and was lead to an already familiar small white room. She laid down while Sakura examined her. "Umm… Sakura?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"W...Well," she gulped. Why is it so awkward to ask? "I… I feel like I've been growing really fast. Is that normal?"

Sakura smiled. "You're quite large for where you are now, yes, but for your circumstance, it's quite normal. We weren't going to tell you at first because you still in a fragile state at the time, but I think you're strong enough now. You see Hinata, you're not carrying one child, but three."

The room swam around her. If she passed out, she wasn't sure, she was so far in shock. One was hard but doable. But three?

Sakura chuckled. "Come on Hinata, you should know Naruto by now. He's always got to outdo everybody else. And, if he can, he will do it first."

The dark haired girl smiled at that. It was true. It still didn't change the trouble she was in though. She thanked Sakura and walked out. Meandering around the streets, she thought of what to do. She really needed someone to talk to, but Kiba and Shino couldn't give her much advice now. Kiba's advice of Kurenai flooded back into her mind, and she turned her feet in the direction of her old sensei's apartment.

She knocked on the door. The brass knob turned and her old teacher popped her head out. "Hinata? What are you doing here? Kiba and Shino are leaving for a mission in a few minutes."

"Do you mind if I come in? I need some advice. I'm not going on that mission Neji filled in for me."

"Come in then. Just be quiet. I just put Asuma Jr. down for his nap. Would you like some tea?"

"Please," now that the nausea was starting to go away, the raven- haired girl was starting to find herself more and more hungry. She went to the couch in the small living room and sat down. Kurenai appeared soon after, handed Hinata her tea, and sat down on the chair across from her.

"So Hinata, what's the problem?"

Hinata stared into her tea. She opened her mouth and everything came tumbling out of her mouth, sometimes incoherently. The only mother figure in her life now knew everything.

Kurenai's jaw dropped a little and stared at the poor girl across from her for a while. "I… I don't know what to tell you; just that everything will work out eventually. I thought I was in a bad position after Asuma passed, but you're in a far worse position than I was. It will all work out, I promise. Motherhood is wonderful." She got up and gave the poor girl a hug. Hinata began to sob. After a while like that, Hinata began to calm down, and little Asuma's voice was heard down the hall as he was getting up from his nap.

"Thank you sensei. I really needed that."

"No problem Hinata. If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. You know I'm there for you.

Later that night…

Hanabi was in a mischievous mood. She always was, but tonight was going to be more fun than usual. Her sister has been acting more weird than usual, and at first Hanabi was thinking it was depression, but depressed people normally don't shy away from people as much as Hinata did when she entered the house. Activating her Byakugan so she could see better in the dark, she quietly slipped out of her room and into the hallway in the direction of Hinata's room.

The room was actually rather far away and even more so in the dark. With practiced ninja skills she patiently crept and dove behind corners and hiding spots down the corridor. At last she arrived at her destination. Ever so slowly, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Opening it just a slight crack, she peered in the room to make sure her sister wasn't awake and heard her. She was still fast asleep.

Hanabi crept right in, and looked at her sister. Her eyes opened wide. Any wider and they might've just fallen out. So that's what she was hiding. An evil smile crept across her face. Oh, the family was really going to love this. Not right now, but later, when the opportunity was perfect.


	4. December

December

So far, everything has been going pretty well. Granted, her stomach has gotten bigger, and Hinata switched to larger clothes than the ones she already had, but nobody knew her secret than the ones she already had told. Today was her birthday, and although she wouldn't be seeing any of them today, she would be busy all day. She was turning 18, and legally of age in her family to be able to take her position as head of the family. She finally was restored as the heir of the clan shortly after Pein attacked the village because of her bravery. Hanabi wasn't pleased with that, but it was technically Hinata's birth right.

Although it wasn't technically a ceremony, all the Hyuga clan would be in the meeting room to approve and award her as clan head. Other than Neji, she wouldn't see many of her friends today. Most of them were on missions anyway. Since this was a pretty serious Hyuga affair, all the clan's attendance was mandatory.

The clan met at the usual time to discuss meetings, shortly after dinner. The meeting room had changed a bit to accommodate the large influx of people in there. There was a large table set up for the group of men who discussed the family affairs as well as Hinata herself, and the rest of the floor was left blank for everybody else to sit down. Hinata sat next to her father.

As much as Hinata would've liked to dress up for this occasion, she knew she couldn't. So, head bowed down in slight embarrassment, she went to the front of the room to sit down at the head table. One by one the rest of the clan came filling in the room until everyone was there. Neji and Hanabi both sat in front to witness this occasion as best as possible.

The meeting went as the usual ones did- the drab, boring pointless stuff like the health of some of the family, the current financial status, politics, and so on. Then came to the nerve racking part- the best was saved for last. Hinata's heart began racing and she could feel the adrenaline pumping into her veins. After this, she would be in the clear, and then the clan had to go along with the baby plans.

"… And last but not least, we'd like to pass on the title as clan head, as Hinata has come of age. She has proven herself a worthy ninja on the battlefield and has showed herself to be a formidable leader of the Hyuga clan." One of the Hyuga board members said, possibly one of her uncles, she wasn't sure, but it made her glow with pride.

"Before we approve her as clan head, are there any objections?" Nobody ever spoke up at these, and the title was sure to be hers.

"Yes sir, if you don't mind." Hanabi piped up. Her head, looking down the whole meeting suddenly snapped up, and an evil smile spread across her face. Hinata knew that look, and broke out in a cold sweat. "I feel that Hinata might not be best suited for the job right now because she'll be extremely busy in the next few months."

Hinata could've just about died. She knew.

"She's pregnant."

"Hinata, is this true?" Her father asked. Neji, being always the first one on top of things looked at her with his Byakugan activated.

"I..It's true." Neji said.

"That explains your weird behavior," Her father said, "But do you care to explain yourself?" He looked at her with stern eyes, with the veins near his eyes beginning to bulge out, the tell-tale sign he activated his eye jutsu as well. If anybody could feel violated with their clothes on, it would definitely be here in the Hyuga household.

"I…I never did anything! It's just when Naruto revived me, it brought to life a little more than me, and…" This was it, the end, the banishment from the clan. She was scared; terrified even, and for the first time in her life, she was mad. Mad at Hanabi for doing something so horrible to her own blood, and mad at life for doing this to her. Her normal demeanor began slipping and she was starting to see red…

Hinata woke a few minute later lying on the ground. Somebody had knocked out carefully out and laid her on the ground so as not to hurt the babies once they felt an evil chakra oozing out of her. So apparently the Kyuubi chakra was still there and by her guess it was the kids who inherited it, and once the outside events excited them, it was her who had to pay the price. It didn't surprise her that happened. If she really was revived with demon chakra, she should've expected that the kids would've had it too.

She sat up. All eyes were on her. It made her feel nervous so she decided to look up at the front table instead where there were less people. One of the board members stood up and spoke; she really wasn't sure who at this point. "Hinata," He began, "Under normal circumstances there would have been serious consequences for your actions. However, granted that you are telling us the truth and for your fragile state, especially with the Kyuubi chakra, such punishments are void. However, because of such events, the board agrees that you cannot be clan head."

Hinata looked down, ashamed. Hanabi on the contrary was ecstatic.

"But," he began again, "If you can handle the workload of children as well as the duties of a shinobi, the title shall be restored to you. We shall try again in three years when you turn 21." The board member smiled at her.

She couldn't believe it. Nothing was going to happen to her. If there was such a thing as cloud nine, Hinata was sure to be on it. She smiled and looked at the crowd. Hanabi was sulking a little bit, but the rest of the crowd was stunned.

"The meeting is over." That was all that was said and everybody walked out, the board and herself included.


	5. February

- February

a/n yes, I skipped a month, but I really couldn't think of much to fill January. I'm running out of ideas. :P

After a large inter- rookie nine discussion, it was decided that there was going to be a party on the last day of February. It was supposed to be a combined party to celebrate the new head of the Hyuga clan, (Hinata hadn't exactly told anybody she hadn't yet. While Sakura said it was okay to tell everyone the baby news a few weeks ago, she hadn't had the chance she was so busy setting up a nursery.) Valentine's Day, and for just because. It was one of the first days everybody would be back from some sort of mission.

Normally partying wasn't something shinobi did, but after the last Great War, a carpe diem fervor seized the group. They recognized now how fragile life is and any given mission, one of their comrades had the possibility of not returning, so they should all enjoy each other as much as possible while they're still around.

The party started at eight at night in the basement of the Nara household. Both of his parents were on some mission, so Ino decided it was best to be held there. Hinata got there promptly at eight, and quietly slipped in. Because of the cold weather, she wore her cloak. She normally wore it on missions during the winter months, but seeing as it was warm and very loose, she wore it there. Everybody was already there, even Neji. (He was always the 'fifteen minutes early' type anyways.) The basement was how she imagined it. Wooden panels covered the wall and the carpet was a deep moss green. There wasn't much junk or anything lying around either. There were just a few leather couches, a coffee table, and a larger table in the back for booze and snacks. Music was playing softly in the background.

She walked in, looking for a place to sit, preferably away from Shikamaru and Temari, who were making out wildly on a recliner in the corner. In the spirit of carpe deim, the two were slipping away from their villages constantly to spend time together. The kages weren't too pleased about that. She found a spot where most of the furniture was set up around a coffee table and everyone was playing some sort of card game.

"Hey," Ino piped, walking back from the liquor table with a full glass of alcohol. They were underage to drink, but once again, carpe diem. "I haven't seen you in forever! Why is that?"

Sakura from across the table smirked from behind her hand of cards.

Hinata just shrugged.

"Booze? Ino held out her cup to Hinata.

"No thanks," Hinata squeaked.

"I swear," Ino said in a huff, "you can be just as straight laced as your cousin," She rolled her eyes over at Neji. "But at least he took the cup. He gave to Lee right after, but we were having with Lee a little while before you got here." Lee was currently passed out behind one of the couches. "Take it." Ino pushed the cup in her face once more.

"R-really I can't." The girl propped her feet up on the couch and curled herself into a ball as best as she could under the cloak she was still wearing.

"And why not?" Ino raised her voice. Sakura put her cards down. Kiba and Shino followed suit. If there was going to be any entertainment tonight, this would be it. Everyone else at the table paused their game and looked up. Hinata caved, got up, and whispered into Ino's ear.

"WHAT?!" This made even Shikamaru and Temari stop and look up. "Cloak off. Now." Ino demanded. Hinata gulped. All the attention was on her once again. Her hands went up to her neck, she unpinned the leaf broach, and the cloak slid down.

Were she carrying only one kid, she would've looked almost full term. A deafening silence was heard in the room. Ino thankfully broke the silence. "How in the world did you keep that a secret for that long?" Ino's hand motioned toward Hinata's gigantic stomach.

"It's not like I meant to, it's just weird to bring it up. I wasn't even allowed to tell anybody until a week weeks ago." Her pale eyes looked down. It looked like she was about to cry. Sakura thankfully picked up on the cue and filled everybody in on what happened.

"And to think I thought you finally let your inner slut out," Ino joked. "But either way, I'd love to babysit the kid."

"Kids" Hinata corrected. "Three." Sakura hadn't filled them in on that part.

Ino raised her eyebrows. Somebody whistled in the background. Ino was pretty sure it was Shikamaru.

After a while Tenten spoke up. "Anybody up for another round of poker?" Everyone agreed, including Nara and his girlfriend. Thanks to Ino, tomorrow at this time, Hinata was pretty sure about her not-so-secret anymore situation.


	6. March

March

Surprisingly, the village took the news quite well. She got no dirty looks or whispers about her. Probably because she was carrying the last living connection to not only the Uzumaki clan, but the famed hero of the village.

March 29th

After 20 long and grueling hours, Hinata sat in her hospital bed exhausted with three happy healthy babies in her arms, despite being born a little early. Everyone she knew was around her, looking with googly eyes at what she was holding in her arms.

She looked down at the three little Uzumakis in her arms, two boys and one girl. The girl looked exactly like her mother; pale lavender eyes with jet black hair, and as quiet as a mouse. She had a bit of a snaggletooth, but each of the children got a very minor trait of the fox. One of her brothers, the one with the blond hair and the Byakugan eyes as well, had sharp little nails. Her last brother, Hinata wasn't sure who he looked like, but she could tell he was special. He had the same azure eyes as his father, but he had the brightest red hair she'd ever seen. Whether it was the fox or someone in Naruto's lineage had the hair, she didn't know.

She let into hold the little girl, and smiled. Kurenai, who was there, was right. Everything would work out in the end. And motherhood was wonderful.

Al Fin

a/n Thanks for reading my brain vomit, if you made it all the way to here. I gotta say, this being my first story, fanfiction is a pretty cool little place. Also, a little shameless advertising. My friend skyleafalchemist19 writes some pretty amazing Naruto stories. I also drew the cover for her story, "The Flash".


End file.
